Morro (Relationships)
These are the relationships of Morro, the Master of Wind. Neutral The Preeminent The Preeminent was Morro's former master. At some point after his death, Morro was sent to the Cursed Realm and served under The Preeminent. He became her second in command and he followed her order in wanting to take over the living realm. After Garmadon's sacrifice, the two put their plan into action. However, it's unknown how he feels about the Preeminent after the latter dragged him to the Endless Sea, following their deaths as a result. Ghost Warriors The Ghost Warriors were Morro's allies. Morro led the Ghost Warriors in absence of The Preeminent. He was particularly close with the Soul Archer and Bansha, who were always seen with him in their endeavors. However, it's unknown how he feels about the Ghost Warriors after he helped the Ninja during "Day of the Departed." Friends Master Wu Morro was Wu's first pupil. Wu found Morro after he and a few other children were rummaging through the monastery's trash bins. Taking pity on him, Wu invited him to live in the monastery and learn the ways of the Ninja, an offer that was accepted. Wu later discovered that Morro was the elemental master of Wind and thought he was the next Green Ninja. However, this was not the case as Morro would become more arrogant at the opportunity to have such amazing power. Wu soon the true depths of his error in judgment as the Golden Weapons did not choose him, meaning that he was not the chosen one. Wu tried to comfort him but Morro set out to prove destiny and his master wrong, this proved to be fatal as he would die on his journey, much to Wu's sadness. Morro later came back to Wu as a Ghost and possessed the true green Ninja Lloyd who was also Wu's nephew. The two became enemies with them clashing in their encounters with Morro blaming his old master for his fate and Wu defending his choices. Despite this, Wu tried to save Morro from death after The Preeminent started to drag him down into the water. However, Morro saw the error of his ways and simply resigned himself to his fate but not before giving Wu the Realm Crystal and bidding him farewell. In "Day of the Departed," Morro is resurrected by Yang and he picks Wu as his target since they left things "unsettled". Morro met his old master at the destroyed monastery, Wu was shocked to see him again and told him that while he was pained they would have to fight again, he won't hesitate to do it again. However, Morro revealed that he had no intention of fighting him but really came to warn him about Yang's plans, something surprised Wu who listened to his story. Wu later defended Morro from being attacked by the Ninja and told them Morro came to help as the latter told the Ninja of what Yang was planning. His mission accomplished, Morro was thanked by his former master for his actions and he bid him farewell and returned to the Departed Realm at peace. Lloyd During Possession, Morro escaped the Cursed Realm and lured Lloyd to him. Morro attacked Lloyd while taunting him that his father's sacrifice was what allowed him to break out of his imprisonment. Morro showed a dislike for Lloyd both because he was Wu's nephew and the Green Ninja, something he dreamed of. Morro possessed Lloyd, by doing this he rendered the other Ninja powerless because they depended on him. After the Ninja found the Realm Crystal, Morro abandoned Lloyd's body and held the weakened Green Ninja hostage for the item in question over their friend. However, Morro leaving Lloyd caused the other Ninja to regain their power and they fought to free Lloyd. Reunited with his friends, Lloyd sought to defeat Morro for possessing him. Lloyd confronted Morro and attacked him in revenge for using him. Their fight took across most of The Sixteen Realms until Lloyd withdrew and Morro was defeated by other means. During "Day of the Departed," they meet again and Lloyd was angry to see him while Morro was amused. Lloyd quickly armed himself for a fight until Wu told them that Morro came to help, to Lloyd's surprise. Morro explained to them of what Yang was planning. Due to him, the Ninja recalled how they forgot Cole and rushed to his aid. His mission accomplished, a redeemed Morro returned to the Departed Realm at peace. The Ninja Morro was a major enemy to the Ninja who could do very little to fight him, while helpless. However, after he abandoned Lloyd's body, the Ninja regained their powers and were able to stand against him and defeat his master The Preeminent who indirectly caused his second demise. Out of all the Ninja, Morro seemed to be most annoyed with Kai, due to him being brave enough to fight him alone and encouraging Lloyd to break free of his possesion. In "Day of the Departed," because of Cole's actions, Morro is resurrected by Yang and he revealed himself to the rest of the ninja along with Wu. Morro was amused to see them again, especially when they expressed hostility to him until Wu defended Morro from being attacked. The Ninja were surprised when Wu told them that Morro came to help, Morro explained to them of what Yang was planning. Due to him, the Ninja recalled how they forgot Cole and rushed to his aid. His mission accomplished, Morro returned to the Departed Realm at peace. Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Article stubs Category:Character Relationship Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Possession Category:Day of the Departed Category:Wind Category:TV Show Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Warriors